


Hold Me Tight

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Luke and Deckard enjoy a quiet Sunday morning together
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it goes well!
> 
> Enjoy!

Slowly, Luke felt himself rising from the depths of sleep and into the waking world once again. Blinking his eyes open, Luke noticed something, or someone, who hadn’t been there when he had gone to bed the night before. 

Wrapping his arms tighter around Deckard, Luke felt him snuggle even further under his chin, a sleepy murmur escaping his lips. Luke felt a smile form on his face as he felt Deckard try to burrow further into him, no doubt seeking Luke’s naturally high body heat. Moving his arm lower on Deckard’s body, Luke started to rub circles in the small of his back, causing Deckard to arch in pleasure, even more murmurs coming from him.

Gently, Luke pulled far enough away from Deckard to be able to see his face. The early morning light and sleep made his face softer, making him seem as if he wasn’t the spy and fighter Luke knew him to be. Instead, Deckard looked like a peaceful, sleeping god to Luke. The perfect shape of his jaw, the sharp cheekbones, and the slight amount of stubble that shadowed his face. Removing his hand from Deckard’s back, he brought it up to his face, softly brushing his thumb against one of those cheekbones.

“Hmmm,” Deckard hummed, languidly rubbing his face against Luke’s hand. “What?”

“Morning to you too, princess,” Luke softly laughed at Deckard’s grumblings. “When did you get in?”

“About three.”

“I should probably let you sleep then.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t need that much sleep nowadays.”

“Yeah, I heard that happens to old people,” Luke teased, and was not at all surprised by the small punch that landed on his arm.

“Wanker,” Deckard mumbled and glared up at Luke. And even though Luke knew Deckard would never admit it, there was a definite pout to his lips.

“Only to you, sweetheart,” Luke smiled and easily rolled them over, so he was hovering above Deckard, who looked back up at him with a look of curiosity. Looking down at him, Luke could see that Deckard was wearing one of Luke’s old shirts and gym shorts. Both were overly large on him, but whenever Luke offered him anything else, he would refuse.

Leaning down, Luke brushed their lips together, getting a soft gasp from Deckard as he did so. Immediately, Deckard opened his mouth for Luke, and soon their tongues were dancing around each other, a dance they had done dozens of times before, but never got tired of. Continuing to explore Deckard’s mouth, Luke brought his hand down, easily slipping it under the hem of Deckard’s shirt, and feeling the smooth skin underneath. Pushing the shirt up, he revealed Deckard’s chest, showing off his pale skin that was scattered in scars. Luke swallowed down the moan Deckard let out as he arched up into Luke’s hand as it moved closer and closer to Deckard’s nipple. 

Deckard broke their kiss as he threw back his head, a whine escaping his throat as Luke rubbed his thumb slowly over the little nub. 

“You like that, princess?” Luke rasped into Deckard’s ear, and receiving a jerky nod in response as Deckard bit his lip, trying to keep his noises in. You don’t need to stay quiet. Sam’s over at a friend’s house. You can be as loud as you want.”

Almost like a spell was broken, Deckard was letting out every moan and whine as Luke started to roll the perky nub between his fingers. Smirking down at the flush that was traveling from Deckard’s cheeks down to his collarbone. Luke lowered his mouth and started to kiss along Deckard’s neck. Placing open mouthed kisses along the pale skin, Luke felt a hand wrap around the back of his head, keeping him where he was. 

“Fuck, yes,” Deckard hissed out as Luke gave a small nip against his skin and smoothed the hurt with his tongue. Sucking a bruise onto Deckard’s neck, Luke could feel the smaller man’s hips rocking against his, and Luke could feel Deckard’s obvious excitement. 

Using the hand that wasn’t playing with Deckard’s nipple, Luke brushed against Deckard’s hard cock, receiving a drawn out moan from Deckard.

“Luke, please,” he whimpered, his hips thrusting even harder against Luke. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I got you,” Luke murmured against Deckard’s neck.

Slipping his fingers under the warn waistband of Deckard’s shorts, Luke wrapped his hand around Deckard’s cock and felt it twitch in his grasp. Rubbing his thumb against Deckard’s slit, Luke collected the pre-cum that had already started to drip from Deckard’s cock. Pulling his head away from Deckard’s neck, Luke looked down at him.

His head was thrown back in pleasure as Luke steadily pumped his cock. His cheeks were nicely flushed, while the red marks on his neck were slowly darkening, no doubt they were going to stay there for a day or two. Luke could feel Deckard’s fingers tightening on the back of his skull, as his other hand was grabbing the headboard in desperation as he was giving out small mewls of pleasure. 

“Please, please. Luke, please,” spilled from his mouth and he rocked himself into Luke’s tight fist.

Giving Deckard a smile, Luke let Deckard go, and received a pitiful whine in response. 

“It’s ok, princess. You’re going to like this,” Luke reassured.

Making sure to keep playing with Deckard’s nipple, Luke pulled Deckard’s shorts down enough to let his cock spring free, on full display. Licking his lips, Luke couldn’t help but admire the cock in front of him. It was a beautiful shape and had become a rosy color as pre-cum continuously leaked from it. 

Pulling his own boxers down, Luke brought his own cock out, giving it a few tugs and spreading his own pre-cum. 

“Luke, I swear, if you don’t do something-” Deckard started, but his threat was broken off as Luke positioned himself and grabbed both of their cocks. “Fuck! Yes!”

“Knew you’d like it,” Luke chuckled breathlessly. Keeping a steady pace, Luke rocked himself against Deckard, their cocks making the best friction and making both their pleasure to build higher and higher. 

Finally releasing Deckard’s abused nub, Luke brought his hand up and grasped Deckard’s, intertwining their fingers together and felt Deckard squeeze his hand back. Luke pinned their hands next to Deckard’s head and watched as Deckard let out breathless moans. His eyes were tightly closed and his head shaking back and forth as the pleasure was becoming too much.

“Luke. Luke. I’m getting close,” Deckard whimpered, his own hips thrusting erratically. “Please, please!”

“Cum for me, princess. Let me hear you,” Luke groaned and speed his hand up, his own pleasure building to its peak.

“Luke!” Deckard screamed out, his body going rigid and back arching sharply. His cock seemed to explode as cum spurted all over his chest, but he didn’t seem to notice as he kept moaning.

“Deck!” Luke groaned out and kept moving his hand on their cocks as they both came. He could feel the pulsing of both of his and Deckard’s cocks, as their cum mixed together on Deckard’s chest. 

Luke’s orgasim seemed to go on forever as he listened to the sounds Deckard was still making, as the over-stimulation made him let out tiny whimpers. Finally letting them go, Luke stayed still as he tried to catch his breath. 

Finally opening his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, Luke looked down at Deckard, who was laying bonelessly underneath him. He was letting out quiet pants, as he was still coming down from his own high. Squeezing their still connected hands, Luke got Deckard to open his eyes. They blinked up at him lazily, an equally lazy smile spreading on Deckard’s face as he looked up at Luke.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Luke breathed out, causing Deckard’s smile to grow wider.

“You big sap.”

“I’m your big sap.”

“Hell yeah, you are,” Deckard mumbled and pulled Luke down for a kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, Luke leaned his forehead against Deckard’s, just staring into his eyes. “Glad you’re home, princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first attempt at writing smut, so if people like it, I'll try to write some more!
> 
> If you enjoyed, feel free to comment, it helps me stay motivated in writing!
> 
> Also, if you want to talk Shobbs, the Shaw family, or anything, feel free to pop in at my tumblr,  
> omnivorousshipper


End file.
